Pizza Steve
- Normal ▾= - Normal= - No Glasses= - Tan= - Butt= - Human= - Pineapple= }} - Ailments ▾= - Mutant= - Bloated= - Squished ▾= - 1= - 2= }} - Maniac= - Tired= - Hurt ▾= - Stretched= - Shaved= - Punched= }} }} - Outfits ▾= - Outfits ▾= - Suit= - Pants= - Drag= - The Best= - Pajamas= - Towel= - Pilgrim= }} - Italian Karate ▾= - Full= - Headband= }} - Accessories ▾= - News Caster= - Gloves= - Rockstar= - Helmet= - Mustache= }} - Pizza the Kid= }} - Other▾= - Pizzas▾= - Pete= - Wayne= - Chad= - Beef= - Berzerker= }} - Misc.▾= - Kev's World= - Game Piece= - Superhero= - Origami= - Pacific Cod Steve= }} }} }} |birthday = Everyday |species = Pepperoni Pizza |caption= "I'm like a modern day Thomas Einston except like a brazilion times better!" |eyecolor= Blue/Turquoise |residence= The UG RV |interests= Italian Karate Being Cool Hanging out with his friends Making Pranks |fears= Doing Work Looking Uncool Being Perceived as a Failure Being Eaten Being Ignored |pets= Hare |others= Uncle Grandpa (Uncle and Grandpa) Nacho Cheese (Father) |friends = Uncle Grandpa Mr. Gus (Sometimes) Belly Bag Giant Realistic Flying Tiger |enemies =Mr. Gus (Sometimes) Spaghetti & Meatballs Nathan Steven Universe |first = Belly Bros |voiced by = Adam Devine }} Pizza Steve is a major character in Uncle Grandpa. He is a walking and talking slice of pizza who believes he is the coolest slice of pizza in the world. He sometimes likes to refer to himself in the third person. Despite the fact he is full of himself and portrays himself to be this way, he would really be lost without his friends. Physical Appearance He is a slice of pizza with pepperoni and gooey cheese. He wears sunglasses with a glare and has tiny hands and feet. He also has the ability to stretch his arms and legs to different lengths, as shown throughout the series. As revealed in the comic Uncle Grandpa No. 1 story "Uncle Grandpa Needs Glasses", Pizza Steve's human form is a young woman with long and voluminous red-brown hair, amber eyes, freckles, red lips, and a thin body structure. It is revealed by the artist Yehudi Mercado that this is actually how Uncle Grandpa sees Pizza Steve. Personality Pizza Steve lets on to everyone that he is full of himself. He often claims to have many achievements and statuses that he doesn't really have. He is very concerned about his image because he is highly insecure and has self esteem issues. He does not want anyone to know of these issues, though, because he not only needs everyone to believe he is cool, he also needs to convince himself he's cool. He often cries or mopes when no one is around. He also becomes cowardly when situations don't work out the way he wants them to. His insecurities cause him to act out in an unstable manner, which can be troublesome when he is expected to be loyal to his friends. Other Pizzas In Slice of Life with Pizza Steve, Pizza Steve describes his "friends" to Mr. Gus. It is unknown if these friends are real, but when he describes them he suggests that they are just like him. *'Pizza Pete' is a pyrotechnic who likes to watch things explode and enjoys setting things on fire. *'Pizza Wayne' loves to make a lot of noise, especially with an air horn. *'Pizza Chad' likes to chop things up with a chainsaw. He wears a ski mask over his sunglasses. *'Pizza Beef Supreme the Mighty' is the lead guitarist of a death metal band. He has a longer tongue and thicker eyebrows compared to the other pizzas. *'Pizza Berserker' is described by Pizza Steve as "the craziest pizza". He wields a spiked hammer as a weapon and he is very dangerous. Pizza Steve's Room Pizza Steve's room (picture courtesy of the Uncle Grandpa Crew Blog) is a pizza box with a large poster of himself on the inside of the box's lid. His bed consists of 6 other pizzas. The box has a staircase next to it that leads to what looks like a transporter. This must transport him to other parts of the RV. Relationships Uncle Grandpa Uncle Grandpa is Pizza Steve's best friend, biggest fan and strongest supporter, so Pizza Steve is pretty appreciative of this for the most part. Pizza Steve cares about Uncle Grandpa more than he cares about his other RV roommates (IE in Uncle Grandpa for a Day he was concerned about Uncle Grandpa losing his RV when he easily could have said he didn't care. Even if the reason for helping was half self-motivated, he didn't really have to contribute or help at all). However, he does sometimes take advantage of Uncle Grandpa's kindness (IE manipulating him into buying pizza as an apology for rightly accusing him of lying in Brain Game) and sometimes he can blatantly disregard Uncle Grandpa's feelings and friendship (as shown in Bezt Frends). Pizza Steve usually always goes along with whatever Uncle Grandpa says or does (especially if it makes Mr. Gus mad), and sometimes Uncle Grandpa helps Pizza Steve do the right thing (IE Charlie Burgers when Pizza Steve suggested they run away from a tough situation, Uncle Grandpa butted in and made sure everyone contributed and helped including Pizza Steve. Also in Brain Game Uncle Grandpa claimed to question the plausibility of Pizza Steve's statements in a subliminal attempt to get Pizza Steve to actually make an achievement or admit he is wrong). Sometimes, Pizza Steve imitates things that Uncle Grandpa does (IE in Big in Japan when Uncle Grandpa had his fingers in a box formation to look at Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve was doing the same exact thing). All in all, Pizza Steve's friendship with Uncle Grandpa is the strongest out of all of his friendships with everyone else in the RV. Mr. Gus Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus are considered friends and rivals. Pizza Steve is always attempting to get under Mr. Gus's skin and Mr. Gus is always calling Pizza Steve out for his shenanigans. This calling out and getting under the skin routine becomes a vicious cycle for these two, and the more Mr. Gus calls Pizza Steve out the more Pizza Steve wants to make him mad. This is because Pizza Steve is extremely jealous of Mr. Gus and wishes to be just like him, so he strives to be better than him. Mr. Gus, however, just finds Pizza Steve annoying and doesn't understand why he has to be so annoying. Belly Bag Pizza Steve and Belly Bag have not really interacted in the series all that much. The only interaction they had was during Uncle Grandpa for a Day when Pizza Steve was sitting on top of Belly Bag and Belly Bag asked him to get off of him. Pizza Steve most likely doesn't have a problem with Belly Bag, but Belly Bag might think Pizza Steve is a bit of a nuisance (IE Just from looking at that one interaction). Pizza Steve and Belly Bag may be good friends though because in the episode Uncle Grandpa Sitter, he went to the Ice Cream store with him long with Mr. Gus and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger. Giant Realistic Flying Tiger Pizza Steve definitely likes Giant Realistic Flying Tiger (IE was the most helpful asset to her search in Tiger Trails and affectionately referring to her as "Miss Thang" in Uncle Grandpa Sitter). Giant Realistic Flying Tiger reciprocates the feelings in the friendship (IE when Pizza Steve called to her in Uncle Grandpa Sitter in the Ice Cream shop she scared the Ice Cream Cashier into giving them more ice cream)). Though they are friends, Pizza Steve uses this friendship as more ammunition to make Mr. Gus angry (IE in Tiger Trails, when Mr. Gus said he missed Giant Realistic Flying Tiger's gentle kitty licks on his face, Pizza Steve said immediately after that he missed her gentle kitty licks on his feet right before she licks Mr. Gus's face. He said this in his usually snarky tone, which would imply that he wasn't lamenting, but most likely trying to make Mr. Gus upset as he usually does). Tiny Miracle Tiny Miracle and the gang were working real hard for Pizza Steve in "Food Truck" and was getting real tired of the work Pizza Steve had put them through until they decided Pizza Steve was being to greedy and stopped working for him. Tiny Miracle helped Pizza Steve when he wanted to get his feet massaged in Big Trouble for Tiny Miracle along with other backbreaking tasks the gang made him do, also Pizza Steve helped Tiny Miracle get the sauce RAM chops in Tiny's mouth so he won't explode. Frankenstein Pizza Steve and Frankenstein don't really interact much with each other. In Haunted RV, Uncle Grandpa had switched their brains at the end of the episode and Frankenstein's brain was put in Pizza Steve's body. In the short after Uncle Grandpa Retires they play a twister-like game with each other and the rest of the gang. Charlie Burgers When Charlie and Pizza Steve first met, Charlie was enticed to eat him until Pizza Steve told him not to. Pizza Steve and the others decided to help Charlie in his time of need and later on in Charlie Burgers he sacrificed his ball to save everyone from going into the black hole. Pizza Steve decided to forget about Charlie when he was about to be sucked in the black hole showing that Pizza Steve is very cowardly in trying to help Charlie. Abilities and Traits Pizza Steve is a very cool dude who tends to define that nothing is impossible as he performs death defying stunts that are out of this world. Although he tends to lie and brag about his tricks, he is often seen to actually perform such stunts that only brings joy to Uncle Grandpa. Pizza Steve is always up to challenge until he finds it to be to challenging, he stated in Pizza Steve's Diary that Mr. Gus is his main role model as he looks up to him and wishes to be like him. Pacific Cod Steve Pacific Cod Steve is Pizza Steve's ocean doppelganger as seen in The Little Mer-Tiger. He looks like Pizza Steve but instead of arms and legs, he has fins to swim around. Just like Pizza Steve, Pacific Cod Steve tends to blame things on his companion Mr. Crustaceous for everything that goes wrong. Pacific Cod Steve looks like Flounder from The Little Mermaid. Gallery Trivia *He claims to be a black belt in Italian Karate in Tiger Trails, but his skills in the matter tell otherwise. *In Uncle Grandpa for a Day, it is revealed he takes Italian Karate Classes. *He seems to like to take undue credit for things. *He likes to cause trouble for Mr. Gus despite the fact they are friends. *He believes he is a major celebrity as shown in Moustache Cream, but the people's reactions to him told otherwise. *He likes to put Habanero Sauce on Ice Cream and eat it as revealed in Treasure Map. **Additionally, he eats Ice Cream with a fork and a knife. **He can also drink straight Habanero sauce with no problem like as if it were water. *He seems to believe alarms are music as revealed in Treasure Map. *Despite him being a greasy food item himself, he reveals in Treasure Map that he refuses to touch greasy food, reasoning that it is bad for his health. *He does not like to do any kind of work or chore, as shown in Treasure Map. When everyone else was washing dishes, he was swimming in the sink. *In Locked Out it is revealed he'd rather scream like a little girl and let Mr. Gus protect him rather than actually do anything himself. **It is also revealed that he believes he has a sharp wit and mind, though he shows no evidence of this claim. In fact, he doesn't really back up any of his claims with any kind of evidence. *In Slice of Life with Pizza Steve after Jorts, it is revealed that Pizza Steve will gladly eat other pizzas. This again reoccurs in Brain Game. It is safe to assume Pizza Steve is canonly a cannibal. *It is also revealed that he claims to have many pizza friends, but in reality he does not. *In Slice of Life with Pizza Steve after Jorts, he lists off 5 of his pizza buddies and those names include: **Pizza Pete, who is a pyrotechnic. **Pizza Wayne, who likes to make noise, particularly with airhorns. **Pizza Chad, who will gladly chop things up with a chainsaw. He also wears a ski mask similar to Jason Voorhees or the Friday the 13th series. **Pizza Beef Supreme the Mighty, who is a lead guitarist in a death metal band. He also likes to wave his long tongue around. **Pizza Berserker, who Pizza Steve says is the craziest slice of pizza. Berserker is shown holding a meat tenderizer/spiked hammer. *In Brain Game he claims to be very good at video games but it is proven that he isn't. **His gaming technique is to button mash. *Steve is very determined to make people believe he's something he is not even if the risk is bigger than the gain. *Steve values sleep as seen in Mystery Noise. *Steve owns a doll named Penny Pepperoni as revealed in the short skits of Pizza Night with Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus that appear on Friday nights on Cartoon Network. Only Mr. Gus knows of Penny Pepperoni. *Steve cannot stand anchovies, as revealed in a Pizza Night with Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus skit. *Steve lost a "meatball" as revealed in Charlie Burgers. They had to perform an operation on him in order to take this "meatball" out. Interpret this how you may. *Steve has revealed himself to be pretty cowardly. Especially in Charlie Burgers where he suggests they pretend they never met Charlie so they don't have to save him from being sucked into a black hole. *As revealed in Uncle Grandpa Shorts, he admits that he is not a very good driver. Unlike in Charlie Burgers where he crashes the RV in Charlie Burgers's yard but claims he drove it well and did an amazing parking job. *As revealed in Shorts, Pizza Steve is not very good with understanding pizza puns despite sometimes making them himself. *As revealed in Big in Japan, he doesn't seem to care about Mr. Gus as much as you think he probably would. He thought he accidentally killed him and was more concerned with not getting the ice cream he wanted at the ice cream place than Mr. Gus's death that was caused by him in the first place. *As revealed in Slice of Life with Pizza Steve: Car Radio, Pizza Steve really likes rock/metal music. *As revealed in Leg Wrestle, Pizza Steve is actually very smart and knows how to manipulate others into doing things his way and/or getting what he wants. *As revealed in Future Pizza, Pizza Steve really cares about what Uncle Grandpa thinks of him and does not ever want to disappoint him. **This may point to some underlying confidence issues that Steve may have. *As revealed in More Uncle Grandpa Shorts, his cannibalism is not limited to Pizza People, but extends to all kinds of Food People, especially Italian food. *Also revealed in More Uncle Grandpa Shorts, he seems to have somewhat of a fixation with Italy. This could be because of his origin roots. *As revealed in Bad Morning, Pizza Steve loves to eat ice cream, and even with a fully stocked fridge if there is no ice cream he will complain there is no food. **It is also revealed that he likes to explore each and every option to solving a problem or situation. **He also does not like to sacrifice the things he loves. **His sunglasses are also prescription, as he claims. *As revealed in the short E-Mail the Duck, Pizza Steve uses bath time as his personal time to cry to himself. *As revealed in the Prank Wars description, Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus are both friends and rivals. **Considering all of the actions that took place between these two, one could probably assume that they have a dysfunctional and/or unhealthy friendship. *As revealed in Locked Out, Pizza Steve can expertly play the saxophone. *Beef Supreme the Mighty (the friend from Slice of Life with Pizza Steve: Pizza Party) is a possible name reference to Beefcake The Mighty of GWAR. *According to the Uncle Grandpa Comic, Pizza Steve has high cholesterol. *In an interview with Peter Browngardt at the New York Comicon, it is revealed that Pizza Steve's original concept name was "Stu Slice". Then it was changed to "Pizza Joe", but was then changed to "Pizza Steve" to avoid any copyright infringement the name "Pizza Joe" may have carried. * He has a few similarities with Dave Strider, from the popular webcomic Homestuck, as they both believe/are cool guys, and they both wear shades. * In the Uncle Grandpa and Steven Universe crossover Say Uncle, he is eaten by Amethyst, who takes his sunglasses as well. A "memorial" is dedicated to him at the end of the episode, though he did not really die, being a main character, and this being a non-canon episode. Character Appearances Season 1 *"Belly Bros" *"Tiger Trails" *"Funny Face" *"Moustache Cream" *"Nickname" *"Uncle Grandpa Sitter" *"Uncle Grandpa Ate My Homework!" *"Uncle Grandpa for a Day" *"Afraid of the Dark" *"Treasure Map" *"Locked Out" *"Jorts" *"Brain Game" *"Mystery Noise" *"Charlie Burgers" *"Uncle Grandpa Shorts" *"Perfect Kid" (Uncle Grandpa's Underwear) *"Big in Japan" *"Leg Wrestle" *"Future Pizza" *"More Uncle Grandpa Shorts" *"Viewer Special" *"Bad Morning" *"Prank Wars" *"1992 Called" *"Bezt Frends" *"Food Truck" *"Hide and Seek" *"The History of Wrestling" *"Sick Bag" *"Vacation" *"Aunt Grandma" *"Grounded" *"Haunted RV" *"Internet Troll" *"Not Funny" *"Prison Break" *"Escalator" *"Christmas Special" *"Dog Day" *"Tiger and Mouse" *"Pizza Steve's Diary" *"Ballin'" *"Big Trouble for Tiny Miracle" *"New Kid"(Mentioned, Title Card) *"Uncle Zombie" *"Uncle Caveman" *"Misfortune Cookie" *"Wasteland" Season 2 *"Numbskull" *"Body Trouble" *"Shower Party" *"Uncle Grandpa Land" *"Taco Comet" *"The Fan" (Toy) *"The Package" *"Are You Talking to Tree?" *"Older" *"Guest Directed Shorts" *"Hundred Dollar Gus" *"The Great Spaghetti Western" *"Pal.0" *"Uncle Grandpa at the Movies" *"Bottom Bag" *"Watermelon Gag" *"Uncle Grandpa Babies" *"Birdman" *"Uncle Grandpa Retires" *"Fool Moon" *"Secret Santa" *"Nacho Cheese" *"Mustache Tree" Season 3 *"The Little Mer-Tiger" *"Ball Room" *"Uncle Easter" *"King Gus" *"Uncle Grandpa Movie" *"Lamestation" *"Space Oddity" *"Relaxation Land" *"The Land of the Lost Shadows" *"Pizza Eve" *"The Return of Aunt Grandma" *"Messy Bessy" Shorts *"Slice of Life with Pizza Steve" *"Tiger Talk" *"Fishing with Uncle Grandpa" (Narrator) *"Uncle Grandpa Changes a Light Bulb" *"Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy" *"Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics" (Mentioned) *"Mr. Gus' Work Out" *"UG Rap Attack" *"Board Game Night" *"E-Mail the Duck" *"Uncle Grandpa Cooks a Burrito" *"Shave Time" *"Bubble Trouble" *"Uncle Grandpa Babies" *"Grandpa Cize" *"RV Checkup" *"Workout Time for Mr. Gus" *"Lunch Break" *"Smile Juice" *"Who Wants the Last Pickle" *"Weird Man" *"Video Date-Maker Plus!" *"Fix That RV" *"Stinky Elevator" *"Uncle Grandpa and the Can of Beans Stalk" *"Pizza Steve's Killer Abs" *"Science Time with Uncle Grandpa" *"Cutting the Wire" *"Cloud Gazing" *"Out of Fuel" *"Tag Sale" *"Beastoid Bros" (Painting) *"Oatmeal Day" *"Football" *"Waiting for Coffee" *"The Grampies" *"Uncle Grandpa's Incredible Journey" *"Will It Stick?" *"Bounce House" *"Curiosities of Nature" Miscellaneous *"Pizza Night with Pizza Steve" *"Uncle Grandpa (Comic Series)" Crossovers *"Say Uncle" Quotes *"Hey kids, you know what goes good with Spaghetti? Pizza! Let's hang!" *"Sup, Uncle G?" *"I'm a pineapple, aren't I?" *"Have fun at camp! Don't forget to write!" *"I happen to be a black belt in Italian Karate!" *"I built it myself with my own two hands and feet" *"I'm basically like a modern day Thomas Einstein, except like, a brazillion times better." *"She's not Pizza Steve awesome, but she's pretty cool." *"I guess this board is unbreakable..." *"I hope I'm this sad when I die..." *"I can't let this perfume mask my pizza musk..." *"MY MUSK!!!" *"Yeah that's what I thought!" *"Yeah you're a real party pooper. You're always poopin' on our parties. But as you can see, Pizza Steve is at the party, which makes it 100% poop free." *"You're tellin' me! I'm starting to get crust bubbles from laughing so much!" *"Last one up is a grumpy dinosaur!" *"Last one in is a Mr. Gus!" *"OH SNAP! YOU GUYS HEAR THAT? That is my jam!" *"What's wrong Mr. Gus? Afraid I'll out-dance you? Oh wait, I already have!" *"Mmm, needs more Habanero sauce. Oooh that's nice." *"Sorry man, my money's all tied up in the stock market." *"No way! Pizza Steve can't dirty his hands with greasy foods! It's bad for my health!" *"Man... Bologna sandwiches are delicious." *"Hey Uncle G!" (First sentence) *"I can't do all this awesome stuff anymore!" *"But I'm still on the market!" *"They're drawings! They can't hurt you! See?" *"THIS IS TERRIFYING!" *"Your radio was broken, but don't worry I fixed it!" *"Now what do we do? I mean, I-I could single-handly hold this thingback for only two, three weeks, tops." *"Pizza Steve~ Pullin' Pranks~ Takin' the shots~ Climbin' the ranks~" *"Yo it's Pizza Steve AKA P.S.! When I'm on the mike, I be fresh! Straight from the oven, hate it or love it! My cheese is thick and my crust is rugged!" *"Your radio was broken, but don't worry I fixed it for you." *"Wait! Was this the future Uncle Grandpa was talking about?" *"It's already certified platinum titanium. I have like 94 million pre-orders for the single." *"You know what I do when I'm not feeling one hundred and ten percent? I give myself a healthy dose of vitamin ME!" *"But Uncle G, you gotta play it to slay it, bro" *"How do I look?" *"Oh Yeah, Son! Now That's What I Talking About!" *"Oh,Hey! It's just me, PIZZA STEVE, just the coolest and tastiest Steve, who ever lived." *"Oooooh! Master Prankster Strikes Again!" *"Eaten Alive, Uncle G! Before I Will ZAP!" *"Get The Foot Out Of His Mouth! Don't Let Em Swallow It!" *"NOOOOO!!! Not My MONEY!" *"Well, It Looks Like We Can Use A Power Sources, I Think." *"(Crying) Pizza Steve Is So Lonely!" *"But I Broke My Shades." *"Fwell, I Trith! (Well, I Tried)" *"Hold On To Your Babies, Ladies. Cause Pizza Steeeeve Is About To Complain A Single Packed. NEAAAAAHH!!! OHHHHH!!!! NOHHHHHH!!!! NEEEAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! Well, It Can't Be Done." Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Food Characters